This is my Final Fantasy
by Yuuka Yagami
Summary: The line "Till death do us part" has no meaning whatsoever anymore. Their love is strong enough to surpass death and anything else that comes in their way. (Sonfic written to Only Hope. Cloud x Aeris)


****

This is my Final Fantasy

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul

"…?"

__

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

"…Who's there?"

__

I'm awake in the infinite cold

"You – …It can't be – !"

__

But you sing to me over and over and over again

Cloud stood up slowly, eyes wide in shock.

It was the voice of an angel he was hearing. And that angel's name was Aeris. She knelt before him, smiling gently, like the day Sephiroth took her life…

__

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope 

He gasped as a tall black-clad figure appeared in the shadows, vicious longsword held within his grasp. Cloud prepared to run forward and save his friend from repeating the past, but stopped in his tracks as Sephiroth merely lowered his head and turned around, disappearing into the dark of the night.

__

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Getting down on one knee, Cloud looked deep into her emerald eyes with both relief and confusion. Happiness filled his very being; knowing that Aeris was alive was…amazing. The sky lit up with a million shooting stars falling around the two…

__

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray

But…Sephiroth had killed her. He witnessed that heart-breaking moment with his very eyes.

  
_To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours_

He watched her sink down to the watery grave of her Cetra ancestors.

  
_I know now you're my only hope_

Cloud pushed those thoughts out of his head, believing the Planet had brought her back to life…back to him.

__

I give you my destiny

Together they stood in front of the church altar, holding hands, surrounded by Aeris' beautiful flowers, as their friends watched silently from a distance.

__

I'm giving you all of me

Aeris, dressed in white, placed a ring on his finger, just as he did to her.

  
_I want your symphony_

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

  
_Singing in all that I am_

Cloud pulled her into a tight embrace – 

  
_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

– and his friends smiled, shedding tears of happiness as they shared a loving kiss.

__

So I lay my head back down

"…I love you, Aeris."

  
_And I lift my hands and pray_

"I love you too, Cloud."

  
_To be only yours_

"You are now a part of me…"

  
_I pray to be only yours_

"…And I, you."

  
_I pray to be only yours_

Aeris held both of his hands with her own and kissed then tenderly. "I'll always have my courageous soldier there by my side to protect me," She whispered.

  
_I know now you're my only hope_

"Never forget me, Cloud."

That was when he awoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Cloud."

He opened his eyes slowly. "…Good morning, Tifa."

She smiled at him cheerfully. "Is it all right if we get going now? The rest of the group is waiting for you."

Eyes downcast, he sighed sadly, stood up, and grabbed his sword. "It's okay. Let's go."

Tifa's smile faded a bit, seeing the negative expression on the face of her childhood friend. "Are you okay? Did I wake you up from something important?"

A moment of silence. "…No. It's nothing. Let's go…" Not wanting to say anymore he left the campsite to go join the others.

The brunette noticed something lying on the ground. "Wait, Cloud! Your glove fell off while you were sleeping." She scooped it up and caught up with him. "Here, let me put it on for you." She held his left hand and was about to put the glove on when something shiny caught her eye. "Hey, what's this?"

"…What's what?" He looked down at his hand.

There was a ring on his finger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Song: Only Hope by Mandy Moore (If you've never heard it before…download it!!)

I wanted to do a songfic with Only Hope because 1- I'm stuck in my two other FF stories… 2- it reminded me of Cloud and Aeris, 3- it's currently my most favorite song ever, 4- Mandy Moore was the voice actor for Aeris in Kingdom Hearts (not lying!) and that reminded me of her too. . I hope everyone liked this. R/R if you want to. Bai!


End file.
